User blog:Dinosaurus1/The Stegoceratops: My thoughts on it and will it ever make it in the JP/JW Film Canon?
Before this blog post resumes: Happy 26th Anniversary, Jurassic Park! And Happy 4th Anniversary, Jurassic World! Hello, fellow JP/JW Wikians. Today, I was looking at some concept art of the Indoraptor, and I thought about the hybrid that almost made it in to Jurassic World, and that I will be discussing here... the Stegoceratops. The Stegoceratops is a hybrid that has caught my attention ever since it made its debut as well as some concept art that was revealed. Its only film canon appearance was happening to appear in a computer, alongside the Unidentified Pachycephalosaur Hybrid and the Unidentified Therizinosaur Hybrid in the secret lab where Vic explains the potential of militarizing the Indominus rex to Owen, Claire, Zach, and Gray before he was killed off by Delta. Its known makeup is Triceratops, Stegosaurus, a beetle, and a snake. However, just because the hybrid appears on the screen doesn’t confirm that it was created in the film canon. Outside of the computer screen, Stegoceratops has made multiple appearances in the JP/JW Franchise, such as the LEGO Jurassic World video game, Jurassic World: The Game, and most notably, Jurassic World: Evolution, to name a few. Now, as for my thoughts on this hybrid, there’s something about the Stegoceratops that just feels... story-related, in the film canon. Like it’s symbolic for it to appear in the film canon. I feel like it was destined to be created in the film canon alongside the Indominus rex and the Indoraptor. Now, am I saying that this hybrid should be in Jurassic World III? No, of course not, clearly because Colin confirmed that the sixth and probably the final JP/JW film will focus on real genera of dinosaur. What I’m saying is that I feel that the chance for the Stegoceratops to be in the film canon is “unlikely, but possible” (reference to Colin’s quote in that interview where he said dinosaurs won’t attack cities). However, if it happened for the lost hybrid to be in the film canon, then I would predict that it would appear in the climax of the upcoming animated series; Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous. Yes, I know what I’m saying might be outlandish, but think about it. Just because Colin said that there will be no more hybrids in Jurassic World III, doesn’t mean that he said there will be no more hybrids in future separate pieces of Jurassic Park/World media. These six teenagers arrive at Jurassic World when the Indominus escapes, and they have to survive in the wild run rampant by dinosaurs. However, I can predict that InGen and maybe Dr. Wu (still trying to militarize dinosaurs and use hybrids before the Indoraptor came to be, and maybe transport some dinosaurs to the Chilean InGen facility in reference to the Jurassic World: Live Tour story) will go back to Isla Nublar and create the Stegoceratops. Or maybe Wu already created the Stegoceratops before the Indominus rex broke out and the six teenagers encounter the Stegoceratops when it’s free in the wild. Now, as for a design in case it appears sometime in Camp Cretaceous, I am aware of the Jurassic World Evolution design for it, but I think the concept art comes to being more realistic and more fitting in the JP/JW tone than the JWE design. I am also aware that, despite my love for the concept art design, the concept art looks like two dinosaurs just lazily meshed together, so I can suggest some creativity in the design to make it look seamless and blended well like the designs of the Indominus rex and the Indoraptor. I would keep the original coloration of the concept art design though, as the muddy green with faded cyan streaks and golden markings make it unique enough from other dinosaurs. However, all of this is just speculation of mine, so the design may vary. What do you think of the Stegoceratops? Do you want it to appear in a future piece of Jurassic Park/World Media (out of Jurassic World III)? Let me know in the comments! Category:Blog posts